


All for One, and One for All!

by Asmicarus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Puppy Love, great friend Yuuri, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: The entire skating community has turned out in Thailand to see the opening night of Phichit's ice show. The one he had worked for months for to achieve his dream.When Phichit hears Seung- Gil is coming, it's Yuuri's turn to pay his redemption for Phichit's past emotional support, as he calms his friend's nerves before he performs not only for Thailand, but also for his massive puppy crush!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this just sort of slipped out while writing the final chapter for my other story 'Forget Me Not!'. I love Phichit as a character, and admire people with dedication to their sport and country. I also love BFF's Yuuri and Phichit with Viktor also getting in on the drama! This is set a few years into the future. 
> 
> I own none of these characters! 
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made, or just say hi! You can find me on Tumblr under the name Asmicarus, I love having a chat and don't bite! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

As far as friends go, it really did seem that opposites attract. Yuuri couldn't help but look at Phichit and wonder how the physical embodiment of the social extrovert managed to make such good friends with the anxious mess that was Yuuri Katsuki. Phichit's Instagram was an explosion of beautiful buildings, cute hamsters, and of course, very artful selfies. Yuuri had truly missed him while he was away, starting his married life in Russia, and he was very much looking forward to seeing him again. It was an exciting time. The entire skating community had been invited to the grand opening of Phichit's ice show 'The King and the Skater: on Ice!' having its opening night in Thailand. Phichit had really found his feet as the poster boy of figure skating in Southeast Asia, and had finally achieved his dream of opening an ice show of his very own favourite movie. Yuuri, as Phichit's best friend, could not have been prouder.

 

Yuuri was practically bouncing in his aeroplane seat, anticipating the arrival in Thailand and being able to see Phichit again after far too long apart. In the seat next to him, Viktor placed a gentle palm on this thigh to keep his leg from bouncing.

"If you're not careful, you'll make the whole plane vibrate!" Yuuri entwined their fingers and thumbed Viktor's wedding ring, the feel of the smooth metal surface calming his nerves. Yuuri leaned into Viktor's side and Viktor pressed a kiss to his dark head of hair.

"Sorry, I’m just so excited. Phichit has worked so hard on this. It's his dream." Viktor hummed in agreement. He had come to like Phichit, and had grown close to him over the course of his and Yuuri's relationship. Phichit was Yuuri's best man, best friend, and loyal wingman. Viktor had to forever thank him for the information that Yuuri had a bit of a thing for lace. Phichit had been the source of many stories of his dear husband. Stories of all kinds of natures, and Viktor's ears were so keen on listening to whatever eternal knowledge the man wished to bestow upon him.

"I'm excited to see it. Is he performing?" Yuuri nodded excitedly, and then gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! By the way, I said to Phichit we would be okay with doing our pairs skate as an interval act." Viktor took a moment to be surprised, it was unlike Yuuri to willingly put himself out there with all the unnecessary stress. He must be truly buzzing to say they would do their pairs skate.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I'm really excited to see Thailand."

 

They landed a few hours later, collecting their hand luggage, and then eagerly headed towards the plane door, sun shining through the windows. The warm humidity of Thailand's climate hit them as soon as they set foot off the plane. Viktor already had his sunglasses out, and guided a rather spaced out Yuuri through the baggage claim with a firm hand in the small of his back. Their suitcases came around on the conveyer belt, and Viktor used a trolley to cart them around. Viktor's luggage took up most of the cart, with him being a notorious over packer, the Louis Vuitton cases piled high on the cart. They made their way to the open, and thankfully air conditioned lobby, and Yuuri's eyes desperately scanned the crowd. There, waiting on a nearby bench checking his phone, was Phichit himself. He stood out a mile in his bright green shirt and stylish shorts. He always dressed to match his bubbly personality. Yuuri noticed paparazzi surrounding him, his being quite the celebrity now.

"Phichit!" the boy looked up, recognising the voice, and his face brightened at seeing Yuuri. Viktor took Yuuri's bag to allow him to run towards his friend. The cameras clicked rapidly as the two embraced. Phichit was bubbling in place, grin so wide he thought his face might split.

"Hey! How was your flight? Was your connection okay?"

"Yeah it was fine! Who else it here?"

"Chris, Yuri, Otabek, Guang Hong, Leo- oh my gosh! Hey Viktor!"

 

Phichit gave Viktor a tight hug, to which Viktor chuckled and returned it with just as much passion.

"It feels like I haven't seen you since the wedding!" Viktor laughed and nodded. It had indeed been far too long.

"It certainly seems that way! Anyway, we're going to get settled in the hotel. We'll get dinner at around six?" Phichit leaned over Yuuri's shoulder and clapped his hands together.

"Yes, yes. I'll take you out for some traditional Thai. None of that European takeaway rubbish!"

 

Yuuri almost had a fit when he saw the hotel Viktor had booked. Before him stood a luxury, high- end, 5-star hotel. Not only that, he had booked the penthouse. Yuuri would have to resign himself to the fact Viktor's money was something Yuuri would never quite get used to. He remembered the days in Detroit when he and Phichit were just about getting by on instant ramen and ready meals. Viktor unlocked the door to their room, he immediately made his way over to the huge bed to flop down onto the cool sheets. Yuuri moved the carefully crafted towel swan over to the side to place the suitcase on the bed. He hovered from the suitcases to the wardrobe to start their copious amounts of unpacking. Viktor watched him go back and forth, and back and forth for quite a while. As he headed back to the suitcase Viktor took the opportunity to take Yuuri's waist and pull him into his lap. Yuuri wriggled to get away.

"No. I'm not falling for this. Not before I've finished packing." Viktor groaned into Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri, the packing will still be there after you've indulged yourself and me for a bit. You'll feel better." Viktor takes the laundry from Yuuri's hands and makes a point of turning him around, so they were face to face. He began to kiss up his neck and sucked just behind his ear. Yuuri was beginning to give into his husband's whims and get into the mood. Viktor smirked. it was all going well until the phone gave a shrill ring on the bedside table. Viktor groaned in frustration and Yuuri petted his hair in a silent apology, then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"YUURI! I AM HAVING A MAJOR NERVY- B! THIS IS CODE RED NUCLEAR LOCKDOWN ON THE LEVEL-"

"Wow, wow, Phichit slow down, what's going on!?" Yuuri got up from Viktor's lap, the other man looking at him with concerned eyes. Phichit just about managed to calm himself enough to speak.

"Seung- Gil is coming to the show!"    

 

Oh... _oh_.

 

Yuuri knew that the situation with Phichit and Seung- Gil is complicated, and more than a little pathetic. Phichit had a serious case of puppy love ever since seeing the stoic Korean at the Grand Prix banquet a few years ago. He had seen dark eyes, and a mysterious demeanour, and was instantly smitten. They had never even exchanged two words with each other, but Phichit was always there liking his Instagram posts, and rambling on about how gorgeous he was. Yuuri couldn't even call him, or tease him for being pathetic. Seeing Phichit all loved up with a practical stranger, it was like looking in a six-year-old mirror of himself talking about Viktor. This time, it was his turn to coach Phichit through his unexplained crush. Oh how the tables turn.

"Okay, Thai restaurant in five?" Viktor looked up with an expression of overdramatic rejection.

"What about me!?" Yuuri had a dead serious look on his face.

"Viktor, this is a crisis, a serious situation. I have some major best friend redemption to atone for. Please, just for today, have dinner with Chris?" Viktor flopped back on the bed, and then spoke low in his chest, tone dropping to a husky sort of rumble that sent shivers through Yuuri's spine.

"Fine, just be prepared for the fact you're all mine when you come back." Yuuri turned red to his ears and gathered a few things together in a bag. Viktor was about to watch him leave, when Yuuri turned around and kissed him one more time before setting off.

 

The streets of Thailand were vibrant and a treat for the senses. The bright colours and the neon lights darted every which way to grab the attention of passers by. The voices of the people and street sellers passed in the air, all arising into a cacophony of sounds like colours for the ears. Yuuri navigated his way through backstreets and alleyways until he found the traditional Thai food restaurant Phichit was talking about. A canopy was hung over the shopfront, and Yuuri made out Phichit's form sat at a table by the window. Yuuri entered the restaurant and the delicious smell of cooking food made itself known. Phichit was already biting and worrying his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had always had. Yuuri sat down and Phichit's puppy eyes looked up at him. There was a moment of silence, until Yuuri sighed and couldn't take the tension any more.

"Okay, spill."

"Oh my gosh, Yuuri, he's going to see me skating in front of everyone in Thailand in silly costumes and silly music. I'm going to screw up, I'm going to fall over, I'm going to-"

"Phichit, why would he come if he was going to hate it?" Phichit's face drained of colour.

"What if he's going to laugh at me!?" Phichit had somewhat of an inclination for the dramatics, His forehead was pressed into his folded arms and he groaned into them, sound being a little muffled, but still loud enough to disturb the customers around them.

 

Yuuri looked to his friend, this was not the vibrant and confident Phichit that could take on the world, this was the Phichit that needed a reality TV show all to himself.

"Phichit, look. You have worked so hard on this, it's your dream, and you've achieved it! Did Seung- Gil put Southeastern figure skating on the map? No, you did. Did he work endlessly to bring this show to life? No, you did. All those costumes, all that music, it's your culture, and he's a fool if he laughs at that." A big brown eye met Yuuri's compassionate gaze and ever so slightly, he sat up, nodding and humming in agreement. He slammed his palms down on the table and stood up, once again radiating confidence.

"You know what? You're right! I'm going to show him Thailand in the best way possible, and he's going to like it!" The entire restaurant stared blankly at him, and he shrunk back down into his seat. Yuuri started to tuck into his food, and heard the snap of Phichit's camera and the other boy giggled.

"That's going on Insta!' Minutes later it had hundreds of likes, and Yuuri thought he had calmed down, so proud of his friendship communication skill, when Phichit let out an unholy noise, making Yuuri jump six feet in the air.

"Phichit! What the-"

"He's here! He's landed! Bae is in the homeland!" They looked at each other and laughed, well aware they were behaving like teenage girls. Phichit payed the tab and they parted ways for the night, optimistic about the next morning.

"I'll see you at the rink tomorrow for rehearsal, you and Viktor get a good night's sleep!" Yuuri flushed... after ditching his beloved, it would be a miracle if he got any sleep tonight.

 

 

The ice rink looked absolutely spectacular. The set was huge and grand, decorated to look like the king's palace. Lights shone around the arena, illuminating the ice, putting it centre stage. A cast of children hustled and bustled around in the costumes of the royal sons and daughters. Ever since Phichit's involvement in the world of skating, Celestino's beginner class was full of eager and talented children, wanting to be just like their idol. Phichit had given every single one of them a part in the show as the king's many children. Posters advertising the show were posted all over the city with 'SOLD OUT' written across them in bold letters. When Viktor and Yuuri turned up at the arena, and they were in awe. It looked beautiful. They spotted Chris, Yuri and Otabek rink side watching the rehearsals in full swing. They greeted each other with kisses on the cheeks (except Yuri, who physically flinched.)

"What a sight to behold." Chris leaned on the barrier, looking out on the ice.

"Yeah, it looks exactly like the castle in the movie." Otabek stared at the set, placing a fond arm around Yuri's waist. Chris let out a low whistle, and used a finger to turn Otabek's jaw to the ice.

"I wasn't talking about the set, I was talking about him."

 

Chris pointed out onto the rink where Phichit was running his solo number. Even Yuri had to let out a gasp. He was dressed in scarlet and gold, pleasantly offsetting his dark skin, his hair combed back, and the slight bit of makeup made is eyes pop. He looked very handsome indeed. The skaters watched him run his number, and Yuuri tried to keep a smile off his face when Seung- Gil made his way across the stands to join them. Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Viktor and Chris exchanged knowing looks and smirks. Viktor knew of Phichit's puppy crush and had obviously shared the gossip with Chris. They were barely keeping themselves from bursting into laughter at the stoic man, who was completely unknowing. Yuuri slapped both their arms.

"Morning Seung- Gil, we were just admiring how gorgeous Phichit looks in that costume." Chris wore the look like the cat that got the cream in his unconscious taunting. Seung- Gil's face didn't change as he looked to Phichit on the ice.

"That colour suits him." He remarked. Viktor and Chris' eyes lit up. Yuuri was secretly smiling on the inside, but then he saw Phichit looking over to them. He was looking straight at the Korean like he'd seen a ghost. He was preparing for a jump, heading in their direction. The experienced eye could see he didn't leave himself enough space. He completely mistimed his jump, but was going too fast, so stumbled backwards out of the rotation. He fell over backwards and flipped straight over the barrier, falling into a spectacular heap on the floor, taking out an unsuspecting Yuri in the process.

 

A resounding 'ooh' echoed around the arena, and Celestino's bellowing voice checked to see whether Phichit and Yuri were okay. The children on the other hand, were in hysterics. Phichit sat up rubbing his head, luckily uninjured. Yuri shoved him off with all the strength he could muster.

"For fucks sake! Watch your spacing, you left it way too late!" Phichit was about to laugh it off, when he looked up and met Seung- Gil's eyes. He had seen everything from the closest view, and his blank face didn't look impressed. Phichit's face burned bright red, and then drained of colour completely. He went through a range of emotions, and eventually settled on gaping like a fish. Seung- Gil's expression had yet to chance. Phichit stood up and came eye to eye with him, for closer than he realised. No-one said a word in the silence to break the tension. Phichit couldn't stand the awkwardness, he had to say something.

"You're hot!"

 

Oh shit.

 

 _Ooooh shit_.

 

That was not meant to come out. Curse his nervous word vomit! There was a smack of Chris' palm meeting his own forehead, and a bark of laughter from Viktor. Phichit ran, Yuuri in pursuit. Viktor trying desperately to stop uncontrollable giggles. Seung- Gil... his jaw hung open.

 

Phichit had barely put his skate guards on when he threw himself onto the sofa in his dressing room. He buried his face in the cushion and screamed into it in utter embarrassment. Yuuri shut the door behind him and sat near his friend, close enough to know he was there, but far enough to give him his space.

"Okay, it wasn't that bad." Phichit's head shot up and a deadpan, unamused face stared at Yuuri blankly. Yuuri couldn't lie.

"Okay, it was bad." Phichit hugged the cushion to his chest, bringing his knees up.

"How am I ever going to be able to face him again!?" Yuuri patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Phichit, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is! I can't do this! I have blown the one chance I had to talk to my crush, and that's all I come up with!?" This was getting out of hand, and Yuuri knew if he didn't calm him down now, he'd wind up making him breathe into a paper bag or something of the sorts. He kneeled in front of his friend, a hand on each shoulder and spoke directly.

"Phichit, when I met Viktor I was piss drunk off my own failure, pole danced in my underwear in front of everyone, grinded on him in public, got into a dance off with Yurio, didn't remember the entire night, discovered my inner sexual being in the form of a woman, had my first kiss on national TV, and I ended up marrying the man. This is not a big deal!" A beat of silence passed, and both their faces melted into raucous laughter, some of the tension lifted. When he put it like that...

 

Phichit leaned into Yuuri's side and giggled, a knock came at the door and Viktor stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"That was quite spectacular." Phichit moaned again, and Viktor chuckled, sitting next to Yuuri and embracing him.

"How am I going to perform in front of him?" Viktor ruffled Phichit's hair and sighed.

"Phichit, you are one of the most positive and loving people I have ever met. You have worked so hard to represent your sport in your country and bring this show to life. This is your dream, go and live it. Don't worry about Seung- Gil for now, just enjoy the moment. If you can win over the hearts of Thailand you can blow over this little mishap." Phichit felt better now, he put the pillow down on the sofa and walked over to the mirror, fixing the hair Viktor had ruffled and let himself become excited.

"You're right. Let's do this!"

 

The arena was absolutely packed with people. Men, women, boys, girls, were all there to see the show. Phichit's friends had pride of place at the side of the rink near the front. They watched as everyone admired the set and looked at the show's programme. Of course, Phichit was the talk of the night, the Thai people excited to see the jewel in their crown of winter sports. The music started, the house lights went down and the show began. The palace children showcased their new-found tricks, and fresh talent was readily available to see. These children represented the future for Thai figure skating. The plot progressed, and so far, the crowd were engrossed. Phichit's solo came at the end of the show, and Yuuri had been nervously waiting for it the entire time, even during his pairs skate during the interval. Phichit took centre rink and began. His body moved with the music, expressing every emotion his character was feeling, conveying every tiny change in atmosphere through his dance. Yuuri looked around the crowd and in the eyes of the children, he saw each and every one of them become infatuated with Phichit. They looked up to him, wanted to be like him, wanted to love the ice as much as he does. It was all perfect. The audience (skaters included) erupted into deafening applause as Phichit took his bow, flowers being thrown onto the rink. Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly as he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. He was just so damn proud of him.

 

The first night of the show had ended, and Yuuri practically sprinted back to see Phichit still in his dressing room, skates off. They met eyes and Phichit took a flying leap at Yuuri, wrapping his legs around his waist as they squealed not like adult men, but like little girls.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you!"

"I did it Yuuri! I did it!" They buzzed in excitement still as they opened a bottle of champagne, celebrating the successful, smash hit show. They were only interrupted by a firm knock on the door and a muffled voice from the other side.

"Phichit... umm... It's Seung- Gil." The two men in the room looked at each other, jaws hanging open unattractively. Phichit shoved Yuuri into the wardrobe, while he spluttered, and shut it, then opened the door to see Seung- Gil stood there, a faint blush on his cheeks and a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Oh... umm.... hi!" Phichit spoke through the tense nervousness, glancing at the wardrobe every once in a while, where Yuuri peeked through the crack in the doors.

"I- I just wanted to give you these. You were really great tonight, I loved the show... I was also wondering if you..." he paused to think over his words, he looked so nervous. "If you wanted to go out for dinner sometime?" Phichit couldn't even attempt to hide his shock, playing it cool was out of the question. He threw his arms around the man, who stiffened at first, before relaxing into the affection.

"YES! Yes! I would absolutely love to! Just WhatsApp me whenever!" Seung- Gil coughed and backed out the door.

"That's great. Well done again, I- I'm going to go."

 

As soon as he was gone, Yuuri burst out the wardrobe and Phichit sat down.

"I have actually died and gone to heaven. DNR. Do not resuscitate me, if death is this great, why did I bother living?" Yuuri laughed and took a look at his flowers, a gorgeous array of colours and types.

"You deserve this, all of it. Tell you what, after we all celebrate tonight you have to give me every detail of this date of yours." Phichit nodded and looked on at his flowers fondly.

 

The next few months felt like a blur, everything happened so quickly. Reviews of Phichit's show began to flood the presses, all singing its praises and commenting on how much life Phichit brought to the character. It seemed Phichit Chulanont's face was everywhere in the magazines, inspiring young Asian children to give skating a go, and Celestino's classes had increased in popularity tenfold. Back in their spacious apartment in Russia, Yuuri read over the articles fondly as Viktor came to sit next to him, leaning over his shoulder to read, he nuzzled Yuuri's hair.

"I'm happy he's doing so well." Yuuri nodded.

"Me too." A notification pinged up on his screen from Instagram. Yuuri opened it up and felt his heart fill with warmth when he saw a picture of Phichit and Seung- Gil walking Seung-Gil's dog. It was tagged:

 

_Great day for a lunch date with #Seungillee! #bae #quietbf #cutedog #oppositesattract_

Yuuri smiled a content kind of smile. He said a long time ago that everything on the ice he would call love. He could see that love in Phichit too. The love Phichit showed to his sport, the love he showed to his fans, the love he shows to the children he inspires, the love he shows to his country, the love he shows to his friends, the love he shows to everyone.

 

That unconditional agape love? This was it.

 

                              


End file.
